


Let me tell you about love

by Magal



Series: The Oil and Water Dreamland [7]
Category: K-pop, Shinhwa
Genre: Endearments, Established Relationship, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magal/pseuds/Magal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something inspired by our favorite neighbors, a.k.a. coach!Eric and Rapgyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You might need some Korean vocabulary for that one:
> 
>  _hyung_ : a man's older brother  
>  _hyungnim_ : an honorable term for hyung  
>  _yeobo_ : name for calling one's own husband or wife  
>  _yeoboseyo_ : hello (when asking or answering the telephone, or when you're trying to get the attention of someone who's in their own little world at the moment)  
>  _jagiya_ : honey, sweetie, love, darling  
>  _kyosunim_ : professor

_Let me tell you about love_  
_Love is sitting down on the bench together_  
_And whispering love stories_  
_It’s about gaining strength at the end of a long day, knowing that we are together and not alone_  
_It’s about being the heroine of my own diary at first,_  
_But then replacing the heroine into her_  
_From me into you_  
_It’s about only thinking about you, it’s about relying on each other._  
_Let me tell you about love_

_Eric's rap lyrics for Roco Drama (Weekly Delight concerts' version) - translation by ericmun.tumblr.com_

***

Watching intently his phone, Hyesung bit his lower lip. He didn't know if he could do it. But after two very unproductive hours, he had to face it. 

As hard as it was for him, he had to swallow his pride. It was the only solution.

Pressing the speed dial button to call a certain someone, he cleared his throat nervously. The singer grumbled when the receiver didn't answer immediately, but straightened his back with renewed nervosity when he finally picked up his call. 

"Eric?" he said tentatively when no greeting came.  
"So... now you finally acknowledge me?" Eric asked him sulkily.

Hyesung bit his lip once again. Somehow, he knew that it wouldn't be easy to coax the miffed rapper and lure him out of his flat upstairs.

"I just... can you come and help me?" he asked him cutely.  
" _Hyung_."  
"Huh?"

He heard Eric sigh and repeat tauntingly.

"It's _can you come and help me 'hyung'_ for you."

The little fucker. 

"And why should I call you _hyung_?"  
"Why shouldn't you?"  
"Because it'd be weird if I did! You're only a few months older than me and most of all, we're dating!" Hyesung barked with annoyance.  
"Well, I won't help you if you don't." Eric teased him again.  
"You're being ridiculous. I'm hanging up."

And Hyesung did just that, swearing loudly in his empty flat. After a few minutes of nail biting though, he called Eric again.

"Yes?" Eric's honeyed voice answered.

The bastard sounded way too smug. Hyesung gritted his teeth.

"Can you help me... hyung?" he muttered with difficulty.  
"Are you blushing right now?" Eric teased him.  
"Don't be stupid, why would I blush over something as idiotic as this!" The singer scoffed, rubbing his burning cheek.

Eric giggled knowingly and Hyesung restrained himself from hitting his red face against the table.

"But I don't know if I can come..." The bastard continued with another fake sigh. "After all, you refused my help and kicked me out of your flat without mercy barely two hours ago. I do have some pride you know."

Hyesung could hardly argue because it was the truth, well, kind of. But Eric had just been annoying and bossy back then.

"You know why," Hyesung sputtered. "I only wanted to try and write the lyrics by myself before showing them to you, and you were distracting me! How is that kicking you out?"  
"My butt is still feeling sore," Eric complained, sighing.

Hyesung couldn't help but snort.

"I don't think it hurts for that reason, yeobo..." He said sweetly.

A couple of beep sounds was his sole answer.

"Yeoboseyo? Junghyugie?" 

Hyesung stared at his phone with incredulity. 

"Did he just hang up on me?" he mumbled to himself in disbelief.

He chuckled, imagining Eric's embarrassed face, and dialed the leader's number again.

"Are you coming or not?" Hyesung said with a pout when he picked up.  
"Why should I?" Eric challenged him. "What do I gain?"  
"I'll coach your singing in return," Hyesung promised.

As predicted, his words immediately piqued Eric's interest. After all, the rapper had been bugging him about it for months now. Eric stuttered.

"Ah... Ah I don't know. I mean, you're such a bully sometimes," he replied after a few seconds of hesitation.  
"Eric-ah!" The singer whined with his best aegyo voice.  
"Hyungnim."  
"Huh?"  
"Okay, if you call me 'hyungnim' too, it's a deal. I'll come."

This time, Hyesung hung up without notice.

****

"See! It wasn't that hard, was it?"

Hyesung rolled his eyes as he sat next to Eric on the couch, bringing some coffee after having treated them both to sashimi.

"Okay, if you say so, _hyungnim_ ," he said affectionately, stressing the ridiculously polite title he had reluctantly agree to call Eric in exchange of his help that night.

Eric had finally came downstairs to his flat and they had spent the last two hours writing the Roco Drama's rap lyrics for Hyesung's upcoming Weekly delight concert. Well, Eric had written most of them, with so much ease that Hyesung was left staring in awe at his boyfriend when it was finally done. 

Eric had also made Hyesung practice those lyrics again and again. Hyesung had to admit that the rapper was a rather good teacher – if not a little too strict at times – and he felt more confident now than before even if he still had doubts about his overall rapping skills.

"They're going to love it," Eric said, as if he had read his thoughts.

Hyesung laughed a little awkwardly.

"I don't know...."  
"You've improved a lot," Eric told him seriously, taking his hand in his.  
"Right," Hyesung scoffed self-deprecatingly while looking at their joined hands.  
"I mean it."

Hyesung looked up at these words but had to avert his eyes to prevent himself from blushing too much as Eric's proud and tender stare started to overwhelm him. 

"Thanks," he mumbled.  
"Thanks who?" Eric teased him again. 

Hyesung pecked Eric's lips before leaning his head on his shoulder. 

"Thanks, _jagiya_ ," he softly said, his half lidded eyes watching his own fingers rub Eric's.

He smiled when he felt Eric tremble a little against him at the rare endearment, the rapper rubbing and squeezing his hand back in answer.

"By the way, should we practice your dance too?" Eric blurted out after a comfortable, quiet moment. 

Hyesung raised his head to look at him. He blinked.

"Huh?" He cleverly asked.  
"You know, the Cat choreography," Eric told him innocently.  
"What are you talking about? I don't perform Cat in my concert," he said, frowning in confusion. 

The leader took him into his arms, smiling, but Hyesung soon realized that Eric's smile wasn't that innocent after all. Soon but still too late, as the rapper suddenly pushed him back on the couch before he could even react.

"What the... Yah!!" the singer yelled as the man crawled all over him. 

He gulped though when Eric's smirk became predatory.

"So tell me... do you remember how to do it? Or do you want me to show you again?"

Glaring at the man hovering over him – who was slowly coming closer and shamelessly feeling him up, Hyesung tutted disapprovingly. 

"Do you always take advantage of your students like that, _kyosunim_?" He said as he put his arms around the rapper's shoulders in surrender.  
"Only of the cute ones," Eric replied cheekily before shutting him up with a kiss. 

The End~


	2. Bonus chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something inspired by our melancholic Minwoo.

Minwoo was already drinking his third beer when a familiar face entered the bar. The dancer recognized him immediately despite the cap and the mask, and he hailed him, his hurting heart warming up at the sight of his friend. 

"Hyesung-ah! Over here!"

The singer's eyes soon found him, and making his way through the tables, he came and sat next to him after a quick hug.

Minwoo simply looked at his friend as Hyesung ordered some beer and soju. Feeling blue, he had called the man merely an hour ago to tell him about his woes, but hadn't expected him to actually come on the spot and comfort him. 

"Thanks for coming," he said, his low voice sounding serious and grateful. 

Despite the loud music in the bar, Hyesung didn't miss it. Smiling, he punched his shoulder amicably. 

"Hey, that's what friends are for, aren't they?"

Minwoo smiled back and blinked to chase his nascent tears away. He had a lot on his mind lately, things that weren't easy, but he was happy he could count on his friends to support him. 

"Speaking of which, where is your hubby? He didn't answer my message earlier," Minwoo asked, faking a pout.

Hyesung laughed, touching his ear with embarrassment at the mention of his 'husband'. Minwoo was sure the main singer didn't know he _knew_ about them, but Hyesung didn't even try to correct him. 

"You know, kissing girls," he said with an exaggerated sigh.

Minwoo chuckled. Eric had started filming his new drama not long ago, and as expected, woud certainly have many hot scenes with his co-actresses. But Hyesung didn't seem too bothered about it, and thinking about his own complicated lovelife, Minwoo couldn't help but envy them a little.

Eric might be kissing girls in dramas during the day, but Minwoo knew that he preferred spending his evenings with a certain neighbor at his flat, or even at saunas, the dancer thought, remembering how Hyesung had told him recently that Eric and he had gone to a sauna together right after the end of his last Weekly Delight concert to unwind. 

Minwoo wasn't sure if he wanted to take a guess at what the couple did exactly there to unwind. 

"Don't worry," Minwoo said again, smiling teasingly. "There is no doubt that he prefers to kiss his husband."

Hyesung didn't answer, his eyes looking warily at him, but he smiled back.

*** 

A few days later, they met again, Hyesung having invited Minwoo to his flat.

Sitting on Hyesung's bed with chips and beer close at hand to watch Eric's drama premiere together, they were ready to have fun and secretly nit-pick at Do Kyung's every move on screen, but their plans had soon been ruined. 

"Yah! What do you think you're doing?" 

Minwoo barely managed to suppress his laugh when lying on the bed, Eric latched his arms around Hyesung's waist and put his head on his belly, snuggling up to him as the drama started. Hyesung blushed in the darkness and tried to push him back without success. 

Coming back sooner than expected from the filming site that night, the rapper had invited himself over Hyesung's flat to watch the drama with them despite Hyesung's playful protests, the actor managing to win his admission ticket with a pitiful, cute little pout. 

"But I'm so tired," Eric whined.  
"Do I look like a pillow to you?" Hyesung grumbled, pushing him again. 

His words lacked conviction though and he let him settle on his lap. Smiling, Minwoo put his head on the singer's shoulder. 

"Well, to Shinhwa you do."

After all, it was not the first time that the singer's body would serve as Shinhwa's pillow, as it did many times backstage or during the Shinhwa Broadcast filming. 

"I give up," Hyesung said, sighing. 

Minwoo straightened up after a while though, lifting his head from his shoulder, but Eric didn't move. They kept watching the drama, speaking animatedly and laughing at Eric's expense, but also praising him sometimes, and out of the corner of his eyes, Minwoo couldn't help but notice how cuddly his friends were, his eyes following Hyesung's hand as it absentmindedly grabbed and caressed Eric's arm. 

Somehow, it was too much for his currently depressed self, and Minwoo abruptly stood up.

"Need to go to the bathroom," he mumbled.  
"Are you going to poop?" Eric asked elegantly, the 4D leader seeming weirdly interested. 

Hyesung reprimanded him, tugging his ear playfully, and Eric cried out. Minwoo laughed and went out of the room. 

"You're going to miss the best part! There's a kiss scene coming soon!" Eric said again loudly before whimpering in pain. "Ouch!! That _hurt_!"  
"The best part, huh?" Minwoo heard Hyesung hiss lowly. 

Eric giggled. Minwoo stopped in the corridor and remained still for a few seconds, only hearing unintelligible whispers. Then it was suddenly quiet, and he didn't need to steal a glance at the pair inside the room to know they were kissing. 

In the darkness, he repressed a sad laugh, feeling stupid for being so envious of them. 

When he came back from the bathroom after a moment, they were still in the same unconsciously lovey-dovey position, quietly watching the drama and munching on chips. 

Minwoo sat back on the bed, taking a pillow in his arms. 

"What did I miss?"  
"Nothing important really," Hyesung told him. 

Minwoo's eyebrows shot up at his words, and watching Hyesung feed Eric a potato chip with one hand and fuss over his hair with the other, he smirked.

"No kiss then?"

The singer looked flustered for a moment and Minwoo chuckled inwardly when none of his embarrassed friends answered. 

Laying his head on Hyesung's shoulder once again, he took a photo of the television, letting the singer feed him too. He sent the picture on his instagram after typing a few words and tags. 

Minwoo sighed. He would certainly keep watching the drama, he thought, even though he already knew who Eric would kiss at the end.


End file.
